Recently, in accordance with increased utility of displays and advance of technologies relevant to displays, a curved display, which does not have a flat shape, has been developed.
Such a curved display may be manufactured using, for example, a manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0010919 (issued on Jan. 27, 2014).
The above-mentioned conventional display device manufacturing apparatus includes a first jig formed with a seat surface to be engaged with one surface of a cover window having a flat portion with opposite curved ends, a second jig disposed spaced apart from the first jig by a certain distance, a clamping member disposed to be spaced apart from at least one of the first and second jigs, to support a panel member, and a driver connected to at least one of the first and second jigs connected to at least one of the first and second jigs, to move at least one of the first and second jigs.
In the conventional display device manufacturing apparatus having such a configuration, it may be possible to manufacture a curved display by inserting the cover window and panel member between the first jig and the second jig, and bonding the cover window and panel member to each other.
In the conventional display device manufacturing apparatus, however, the panel member, which has a flat plate shape, is bent during bonding thereof because the bonding is achieved by pressing force of the first and second jigs and, as such, a bonding portion of the panel member may be non-uniformly bonded. Furthermore, the panel member is bent under the condition that opposite ends thereof are clamped and, as such, pressing force applied to the panel member may be non-uniform. As a result, the panel member may be damaged.